


J'aime les expériences scientifiques

by aniwa_blue



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Comme le suggérait la fin du film, Superman utilise la science Kryptonnienne pour tenter de trouver un remède à Kirk, soit Batman. Mais le procédé est long et n’est pas sans souffrance pour son camarade. Finalement, Superman trouve un indice pour un remède mais qui ébranlera ses valeurs et sa relation avec Kirk. Peut-il revenir à la normal? Et si oui, à n’importe quel prix?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disons le franchement, je suis une fan du Yaoi! Alors, ne vous en faites pas si vous voyez-là des bonnes excuses pour rapprocher les deux anti-héros qui sont trop mignons, en dehors du champ de bataille…! Si vous aimez, tant mieux! Sinon, tant pis! J’écris ce que je veux, un point c’est tout!

Prologue  
Elle ouvrit le portail, Lex appréhendant de découvrir un nouvel univers, impatient, à sa manière, de se mettre à l’ouvrage. Mais Bekka ne pu s’empêcher de partir sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière vers ses deux hommes. Ils avaient été ses seuls compagnons durant fort longtemps. Ils avaient formés un tandem de choc…! Mais elle ne regrettait nullement sa décision.  
En marchant vers le portail, elle se dit :  
« Ils s’en sortiront très bien… »  
Quand le portail disparut, emportant ses deux êtres si important pour Kirk et surtout pour Superman, le vampire croisa les bras.  
-Bon, on dirait bien qu’il ne reste que nous deux. On se commande à manger?  
-Et si on s’attaquait aux choses sérieuses…? demanda le Kryptonnien sur un ton mystérieux, soulevant la sphère contenant toute les informations sur les siens, mathématique, politique… et surtout médecine…!  
-… J’aime les expériences scientifiques, répliqua Kirk, laissant la porte ouverte à son collègue pour être à la fois le rechercheur tout aussi bien que le cobaye.  
-Il est temps d’aller de l’avant… Tu sais ce que l’on dit…? Il n’est jamais bon de rester dans le passé! expliqua Superman, en passant une main sur son épaule, se doutant qu’il n’oubliait pas ses deux amis qu’ils avaient perdus lors de ce terrible affrontement…  
Il était confiant pour l’avenir. Il n’espérait pas que les gens cessent du jour au lendemain de le voir comme un monstre. Et il ne pensait pas trouver dès aujourd’hui un remède à Kirk. Mais un pas à la fois, ils trouveraient leur place dans le monde.


	2. Chapitre 1: Les tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan découvre que peut-être que la science Kryptonnienne n'est pas trop sûr et voudrait s'assurer de ne pas perdre Kirk dans une de ses expériences...

Chapitre 1 : Les tests  
L’optimiste de Superman baissa d’un cran, quand après 2 semaines, Kirk finissait de concevoir une machine à radiation.  
-… C’est trop dangereux…! commenta-t-il, mais ayant l’impression de parler à un mur.  
-Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il n’y a pas de danger… J’ai suivi le modèle sur la vidéo…!  
-C’était un cas tout à fait différent du tien! Il était atteint par un poison de méduse! Ses radiations venaient d’une pierre étrangère à la terre! Ils avaient toute une équipe de chercheurs et nous ne sommes que deux! tenta de lui expliquer le Kryptonnien, réaliste.  
Mais comme à son habitude, Kirk se laissait absorber par le travail. Il avait baissé sa dose de sang habituel, sortant du labo seulement pour avoir quelques heures du sommeil ou pour se soulager. Superman continuait à aider à la ville, mais Batman n’avait plus été aperçu depuis un temps. Pas depuis qu’ils avaient vus dans les données cette invention pour guérir des empoisonnements profonds…!  
Kirk commença à se dévêtir, enlevant ses gants et commençant à dézipper son costume dans le dos mais Superman le saisit par le col, le soulevant du sol.  
-… Tu ne passerais pas en premier dans cette machine!  
-… Pourquoi…?! Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes ancêtres? demanda Kirk, sourcillant, ses lunettes rouges fumés empêchant l’homme d’acier de voir son expression.  
Mais son demi-sourire semblait lui révéler qu’il trouvait sa sollicitude quand à son avenir fort touchante.  
-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi! J’ai proposé qu’on passe aux choses sérieuses, je l’admets…! Mais sans Bekka, nous ne sommes que deux pour protéger le monde…!  
-Tu oublies l’armée? La police…? demanda Kirk, mais Superman resserra son étreinte sur son col.  
-Des incapables! s’énerva Superman, parlant toujours comme il le pensait… La Justice Ligue a besoin de toi, en vie…!  
-Personne n’a besoin d’un vampire…! répliqua Kirk, réaliste, l’homme d’acier pinça des lèvres.  
-… J’ai besoin de toi…  
Cela eut comme effet de surprendre gravement Kirk, même les lunettes de son masque s’agrandissant de stupeur. Il leva ses mains pour lui dire de le redescendre et Superman lui obéit.  
Ils étaient presque aussi grand l’un que l’autre mais Superman aurait souhaité être d’un coup moins imposant pour mieux dissimuler son expression mal à l’aise.  
-… Je pense que tu dois manquer de repos… Tu n’es pas du genre sentimental…!  
-Je ne suis pas sentimental…! s’énerva le héros au S sur sa ceinture, sa moustache se retroussant.  
Il tourna les talons et marcha hors du labo, ne voulant plus voir l’air toujours étonné et préoccupé de Kirk.  
Pourquoi exactement il avait dit un truc pareil?! Bien sûr, il le respectait, il serait capable de sacrifier beaucoup de choses, pour lui…! Mais de dire ce genre de choses…!  
Il s’assit au salon et alluma la télé pour se distraire. Il retint un grognement en entendant Kirk au bar, se remplissant un verre.  
-… Alors…? demanda Kirk, s’assoyant à côté de lui, déposant un verre d’eau et se gardant pour lui une bouteille fraîchement chauffé du micro-ondes, buvant au goulot le sang synthétique.  
Superman ne lui répondit pas, écoutant Loïs Lane raconter le niveau record de pollution cette année.  
-… Tu as son numéro de téléphone? demanda d’un coup Kirk, accotant son menton dans sa main.  
Cette fois, ce fut Superman qui resta stupéfait.  
-Quoi?! Pourquoi j’aurais son numéro? demanda-t-il, se voyant comme un résident de la terre, oui, mais n’ayant pas vraiment d’ami, surtout depuis qu’il se savait Alien.  
-Ma foi… Elle a changé son point de vue sur toi…! Elle parle de toi en bien à chaque fois qu’il est mention de la Justice Ligue…! Et… Elle n’est pas laide à regarder…! expliqua Kirk avec un sourire voilé, son collègue grimaçant, plus écœuré de penser qu’il la trouvait jolie que de penser qu’il les imaginait comme un couple.  
-C’est une journaliste! Je suis juste assez proche d’elle pour qu’elle ne dégrade pas mon image, mais ça ne dépasse pas ce stade…! commenta Superman en croisant les bras, Kirk finissant sa bouteille, vraiment assoiffé, avant de tapoter l’épaule de l’homme d’acier.  
-Tu n’as pas à t’en faire…! Je suis bien moins doué que toi avec les femmes…! commenta-t-il, tout en remettant ses gants, se levant du sofa et se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. Je vais aller faire une ronde. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas volée dans l’air de la nuit…!  
Superman l’ignora, se retenant de dire « Fait attention à toi. » C’était fou, comme l’absence de Bekka laissait un vide dans leur équipe. Il réalisait juste maintenant combien il pouvait être un pauvre imbécile, à agir comme un grand frère protecteur pour Kirk, qui n’avait pas besoin de ça, en plus de tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus.  
Il n’éteignit la télévision qu’une heure plus tard, partant faire un vol de reconnaissance… Il vit de loin Batman avoir raison d’un quatuor de bandit, se battant à mains nus contre eux, évitant les lames, les tirs des armes à feu… Le dernier était plus petit, plus chétif, Batman le saisit par la gorge et le souleva du sol.  
-… Où avez-vous mit le magot?! ordonna-t-il, Superman souriant.  
Il adorait comment il arrivait à menacer tous ceux qu’il voulait. Dans la race humaine, il était bien le numéro 1.  
« … Attend, qu’est-ce que ça signifie…?! » se demanda Superman, détournant sa route et tombant sur une attaque de force par des terroristes.  
Enfin, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, mais d’espionner la conversation de la police pourrait être utile.  
Quand il rentra aux petites heures, Kirk était couché dans son lit.  
Il profita du sommeil de son ami pour aller au labo, ouvrir la machine et enlever un composant unique de la mécanique. Cela prendrait à Kirk un moment de comprendre pourquoi la machine ne marchait pas. Et cela lui éviterait de se mettre en danger.  
« … Il pourrait peut-être revenir un humain normal… Mais je ne veux pas qu’il risque sa vie pour se faire…! » pensa-t-il, allant sur les ordinateurs de la tour.  
Le peuple était favorable à la justice ligue à 63%. Il avait du mal à croire le chiffre et fit un check-up. Il fouilla un peu et trouva soudain des dossiers écrits par Kirk qui n’avait rien à voir sur l’étude pour trouver un remède à son état.  
Il y avait des dossiers sur la santé de Bekka… et sur la sienne…!  
Il voulu ouvrir le sien, intrigué, mais réalisa qu’il y avait un mot de passe.  
Il réfléchit, se demandant qu’est-ce qui pourrait être le plus grand secret de Kirk.  
Il tourna sa tête et vit sa photo d’étudiant, avec Will et Tina. Il semblait si frêle… et pourtant si heureux. Il se demanda s’il avait jamais souris depuis qu’il avait prit cette piqûre qui l’avait transformé en vrai vampire…!  
Il se rappela soudain ses petits sourires en coin lors de leur conversation. Cela le rendit mal à l’aise, mais d’emblée, il tenta Tina.  
« Incorrect. »  
-Humph! C’est vrai que Kurt n’est pas tombé de la dernière pluie…! se dit-il, avant d’essayer Will.  
Il entra le nom de Wonderwoman. Puis quelques éléments chimiques de grandes importances. Rien à faire.  
Soudain, il se rappela se qui faisait gravité son existence, en ce moment.  
Sang.  
« Correct »  
-Hum-hum…! Plus prévisible que je l’aurais pensé…! s’écria Superman, ouvrant son fichier et le lisant attentivement.  
Ce qu’il y apprit le laissa sans voix.

Le lendemain matin, Kirk cuisinait un repas normal. Cela n’était pas vraiment utile, dans son état, mais il appréciait faire des choses lui rappelant son humanité jadis… Et Superman pouvait avoir un très grand appétit…!  
-Tu te lèves plus tard, ce matin…! commenta soudain Superman, un dossier en main.  
« … Ça y est…! Il veut me montrer une nouvelle découverte sur ses ancêtres…! Certainement une arme, une avancée dans la science… Qui n’a pas rapport à moi et ma guérison…! » pensa-t-il, finissant de cuire son omelette et le lui servant avec un grand jus d’orange.  
-… Merci…! fit Superman, s’assoyant et laissant le dossier à sa place, Kirk s’assoyant face à lui et finissant par y déposer ses yeux.  
Il réalisa soudain que c’était le dossier médical de Superman qu’il avait construit avec les années.  
Chose étrange, car il était dans un dossier protégé…!  
-… Tu as lu tout le dossier? Et alors…? Je n’avais pas mit un mot de passe bien compliqué…! commenta Kirk, comme pour expliquer qu’il ne le lui avait pas vraiment dissimuler, jusque-là.  
« J’aurais pensé qu’il aurait mit Tina comme mot de passe… Mais bon, passons…! » pensa Superman, mangeant son omelette et savourant le goût riche des aliments terriens.  
Seul Kirk, sa mère et certains privilégier pouvaient mériter ses compliments sur la cuisine…!  
Mais il les garda pour lui, ne le portant pas tant dans son cœur, en ce moment.  
-… Je peux savoir quel sont ses suppositions, sur mon sperme?! s’écria-t-il soudain.  
Kirk demeura stupéfait avant qu’une très légère rougeur ne lui arrive aux joues.  
« … Bon, si je continue à faire des miracles, je vais devenir un saint! » se dit Superman, sachant que pourtant, avec le peu de sang qu’avait à la normal Kirk, il ne serait pas sensé rougir.  
-Ton sperme… Ton sperme est un sujet de recherche fort intéressant…!  
-Tu peux expliquer?! demanda Superman, frappant la table avec son poing, Kirk semblant avoir envie de rire mais retrouva une expression super sérieuse.  
-… Je n’ai eu qu’un échantillon… Des gens du StarLab, quand ils t’avaient examiné, sous sédatif…!  
-Ahhh…! Je me disais aussi, qu’ils semblaient trop mal à l’aise, pour un simple scanner! commenta Superman, se frottant la barbe, pensif, se promettant de leur rendre visite pour leur dire sa façon de penser.  
Mais ce qui était écrit avait tout de même attiré son attention.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, « Possibilité de regénération accru »?  
-Ma foi, tu es fertile, et comme ton espérance de vie est accrue, tu pourrais avoir des enfants… Jusqu’à 150 ans… Peut-être plus…! suggéra Kirk, mais semblant marché sur les yeux.  
-Tu as souligné ce détail! Tu ne soulignes qu’un détail que quand ça te touche personnellement! PARLE! s’écria-t-il, prenant son jus d’orange, près à le lui jeter en pleine figure s’il ne s’expliquait pas.  
Kirk recula, vraiment gêné, avant de lever sa main et de se râcler la gorge.  
-… Tu veux une explication tangible…? Durant un certain temps, j’ai été persuadé que le liquide que tu es capable de produire… recèlerait une combinaison qui nettoie, construit mais régénère aussi les tissus… Comme Will aurait voulu le faire avec ses micros-robots, j’avais conçu l’hypothèse fort fantaisiste qu’un échantillon de ton sperme dans mon organisme pourrait aider à détruire les toxines qui nuisent à ma santé… Jamais je n’irais jusqu’à affirmer que ça détruirait mon état de vampirisme…! Mais de toute façon, c’est une idée grotesque…  
-… Grotesque…? répéta Superman, joignant ses mains ensemble, indécis.  
-Parfaitement! se défendit Kirk, sûr qu’ils n’en parleraient plus jamais, sauf en cas où Superman voudrait se moquer de lui.  
-… Laisse-moi résumé… tu es près à te faire mitrailler de radiation pour perdre ton vampirisme… Mais par contre, tu refuserais de recevoir une dose de mon sperme, qui serait un régénérant de tissus naturel et inoffensif?!  
-Ma foi…! Superman…! C’est un sujet délicat et fort gênant…! répliqua Kirk, mais son collègue afficha un sourire doucereux.  
Comment il pouvait raffoler de son air gêné, intimidé, nerveux…!  
Il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, mais cette histoire de sperme lui donnait presque des sueurs froides… Serait-ce qu’au fond, il le respecterait au point de ne pas vouloir profaner son corps de dieu…? Ou mieux…?  
-… Tu serais gêné d’avoir du sexe avec moi? Même si cela pouvait peut-être te guérir…? commenta trop honnêtement Superman, avant de réaliser ce qu’il disait.  
Il regretta amèrement ses paroles mais comme à chaque fois que la situation devenait trop hasardeuse, Kirk remettait son masque calme et d’assurance, se levant et préparant du café.  
-Je serais dans mon labo pour le restant de la journée… S’il y a un problème, tu m’enverras un coup de fil…! commenta-t-il, sans répondre à sa question.  
L’affaire semblait close. Son silence paressait être un déni absolu… Mais dans l’esprit de Superman, rien n’était clair.


	3. Chapitre 2: Plus de sang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À la suite d'une expérience, Kirk est mal...! Il lui faut du sang, et vite! Hernan décide de faire le tout pour le tout.

Chapitre 2 : Plus de sang  
Superman décida de ne plus parler de cette histoire de sperme salvateur…! Et Kirk travailla sur ses expériences d’arrache-pied. Ils étaient plus séparés que jamais, et pourtant, l’homme d’acier avait l’impression d’en souffrir, comme si on le gardait enchaîner à l’ombre du soleil. Il avait de moins en moins d’entrain. Il sentait la colère motiver ses actions.   
Ces qui propos restaient comme une question en suspens et à chaque fois que Kirk répondait à une de ses questions, Superman sursautait en entendant la réponse. Il devait toujours l’observer pour être sûr que ce n’était pas une réponse sous-entendent la première, la toute première question…  
Il se détestait pour ne pas réussir à chasser cette idée de sa tête. Mais en clair, selon lui, un peu de sperme ne pouvait pas faire de mal…! Comparé à des radiations, des incisions au niveau de ses omoplates, toute une gamme de test, plus terrible et éreintant les uns que les autres…  
Superman finit par se remettre à travailler avec lui. Kirk ne l’invita pas. Il ne lui demandait jamais d’aide. Mais comme il ne le repoussait pas, l’homme d’acier restait. Il veillait du même coup à ce qu’il ne dépasse pas la limite.  
Enfin, Kirk se remit en tête d’utiliser la machine à radiation, celle qu’au tout début, il avait construite avec soin, ayant de grands espoirs.  
Superman ne dit rien, cette fois-là. Il avait trop peur que s’il dise quelque chose contre cette expérience, Kirk se tourne vers lui et lui dise furieux :  
-Parce que tu crois que ton sperme me sauvera?!  
C’était une pensée forte égoïste… Mais le détail était que c’était Kirk qui avait commencé à avoir cette idée en premier! Pourquoi alors avait-il, un de ses jours, laissé tomber ce plan…? Il aurait pu demander aux gens du Starlab un second échantillon, dans un de ses dépistages annuelles, soit une fois les dix ans…! (Au cas que Superman attrape une maladie qui pourrait le tuer, lui, un Alien…!)

Superman le laissa seul un moment, ne pouvant supporter de le regarder se déshabiller, calmement et de se mettre les tampons sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes et ses hanches.   
-… Superman…! Si la machine a un dérèglement, avec ta super vitesse, j’apprécierais que tu l’arrêtes…! précisa-t-il, tournant sa tête vers lui quand il revint, Superman déposant son regard vers lui.  
Il regrettait presque de ne lui avoir jamais dit le nom que ses parents lui avaient donné. S’il venait à mourir sans le savoir.  
Il se ressaisit, détestant ses idées noires lui traversant l’esprit. C’était une invention Kryptonienne! Ça ne pouvait pas le tuer.  
Il l’aida à la faire marcher, Kirk se cabrant sous le dôme, son corps étant parcouru de soubresauts. Superman serra les poings mais resta à côté, attendant le moindre signe, le moindre supplice de Kirk. Au bout de 3 minutes, Kirk ouvrit la bouche, tenta de crier quelque chose mais ses yeux commençaient à révulser.   
Superman arrêta la machine, une volute de fumée s’échappant du dôme quand il l’ouvrit, le contraste de température était flagrant. Son corps était brûlant…! Pourtant, avec ses problèmes, il devrait être glacé…! Était-ce que…?! Ça avait vraiment…?!  
-L’électricité… Argh…! Dérégler mon organisme…! Mais ça… n’a rien changer…! affirma Kirk, aveuglé par la lumière du labo.  
Superman le souleva dans ses bras, près à tout pour diminuer sa souffrance, le sentant mou et impuissant.  
-… Il faut… baisser ma température…, informa-t-il, l’homme d’acier hochant la tête.  
-Un bain…, dit-il, s’en allant de ce pas dans la salle de bain.   
Il ne prit pas la peine de le couvrir. Il traversa tout le couloir, passa devant sa chambre, la sienne, puis arriver devant les toilettes communes pour eux, les hommes. Il le laissa attendre sur un siège pendant qu’il coulait un bain glacé. Il partit et revint avec un bac de glaçon, ce qu’ils avaient pour les cocktails.   
-… Ça risque de faire un grand contraste…! informa Superman, entre l’humour et la vraie inquiétude, mais Kirk leva ses yeux rouges vers lui.  
-Vas-y…! affirma-t-il, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son front.  
Il l’aida à rentrer dans l’eau en lui tenant la main et la taille, Kirk serrant les dents mais finissant par s’habituer et s’apaiser. Sa peau reprenait sa teinte blanche et il respirait plus doucement.  
-… As-tu besoin de quelques choses…?  
-… Une bouteille? demanda Kirk, semblant déchu, mais ne pouvant toujours pas s’en passer.   
Superman accepta mais revint avec sa propre consommation. Un verre de gin.  
-… Tu ne serais pas un bon infirmier…! commenta Kirk, voulant détendre un peu l’atmosphère, Superman vidant son verre.   
Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour lui faire de l’effet, mais avec tous ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se soûler. Il ouvrit la bouteille de sang, en renversa dans sa paume pour tester sa température avant de la tendre à son ami. Ce dernier le dévisagea avait d’accepter la bouteille d’une main tremblante.  
Il but à grosse gorgée, manquant s’étouffer à la fin. Mais son regard semblait soudain fiévreux et distant.  
-… Ne recommence plus jamais ça, Kirk…! commenta Superman, avant de tenter de lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas pour le gronder, mais pour de l’intérêt personnel, s’il le voulait en vivre. Si jamais tu venais à y rester dans une de ses expériences, qui est-ce qui s’occuperait de la tour et de ses milles et un gadget…?! C’est toi le petit génie, ici…! Je ne suis que les muscles…!  
-Tais-toi…! intima Kirk, tremblant, ses mains s’aggripant au rebord du bain.  
La bouteille venait de tomber dans le fond de l’eau et quelques filets de sang marquait l’eau trouble, donnait un air morbide à la scène. Mais cela ne vexait pas Superman. Il avait vu assez de cadavres pour ne pas se vexer pour si peu qu’un peu de sang dans un bain… Ou encore un peu de sang dans sa main.  
-… Tu as encore des séquelles douloureuses de cette expérience…? Si tu veux…! proposa-t-il, Kurt lui jetant un regard furieux, mais aussi douloureux, devenant à mesure qu’il le dévisageait presque plaintif.  
-… La machine à marcher dans un point…! Il a fait… évaporer… le poison… Mais sans prendre note… de mon code ADN… Ça veut dire… que j’ai du perdre le tiers du taux de sang que j’ai… habituellement…! commenta-t-il, haletant.  
Il semblait en chaleur, alors qu’il était dans un bain de glace… Ça, ça impressionnait Superman. Et lui faisait presque de l’effet…!  
-… En clair, il faudrait que tu suces une personne…! commenta Superman, toujours aussi directe.  
Kirk se prit le visage, se trouvant presque répugnant, rendu à ce niveau.  
-Tu ne peux pas aller à la prison la plus proche pour réquisitionner un prisonnier et l’obliger à subir « ma » peine capitale?! Nous cherchons à rafraîchir notre image…! dit-il, mais ses paroles déniaient ses envies profondes.  
-… Pas besoin d’un criminel…! commenta Superman, enlevant sa veste et soulevant le bas de son chandail.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu fais?! s’énerva Kirk, auriant sûrement rougie s’il avait eu plus de sang dans le corps.  
-Ton dossier que tu as monté sur moi montrait qu’en cas que tu serais en manque de sang, je serais le choix tout potentiel pour recharger tes réserves…! Oui, tant que j’ai ma dose de soleil quotidienne, je me régénère et surtout, mon corps se remet à neuf…! Cela veut dire que tu pourrais boire des litres de mon sang, l’essentiel est que demain, je sois sous le soleil jaune de notre planète…!  
-… Idiot…! s’énerva Kirk, mais étirant déjà la main vers lui.  
Superman réussit à enlever son chandail avant que Kirk lui agrippe sa main et se mette à lui lécher sa paume. Ses petits coups de langue réguliers et son corps semblant se tranquilliser légèrement fit sourire l’homme d’acier.  
« Pour lui… je suis prêt à me mettre en danger…! Quoi qu’avec lui, je ne sois pas tant en danger…! » pensa-t-il, sachant combien il voulait son bien.  
Son dossier médical avait été conçu non pas seulement pour l’intérêt de Kirk… Il y avait des réponses à des questions qu’il ne s’était jamais posé. La capacité de ses yeux à voir loin, en volant, sous l’eau, la portée de son laser, sa vitesse en vol, en course, en nage, les matières qu’il pouvait briser, les armes et lasers dangereux pour lui, le poids qu’il pouvait supporter…  
Il pensait à toute sa considération pour lui tout en se caressant son épaule, choisissant un point en précis et le coupant avec son regard laser. Il étira légèrement la plaie avec un doigt, grimaçant, avant de présenter son épaule à Kurt.  
-À table…! déclara-t-il, sur un ton calme mais presque joyeux, Kirk l’auriant corriger ou gronder s’il n’était pas tant affamé.  
Il sortit de moitié du bain, agrippant la peau autour de la plaie et plaçant ses lèvres dessus. Il suça lentement mais sûrement, semblant siroté son sang, profité de la chaleur qui l’emplissait doucement. Superman ne sentait pas la moindre douleur. Sa peau était dure comme l’acier, mais pouvait sentir le froid de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres… et ses canines frôlant doucement sa chair, sans l’entailler.  
Il aurait pu essayer, il risquerait de se briser une dent…!  
Superman attendit quelques minutes, avant de lui tapoter l’épaule, le tenant presque serrer contre lui.  
-Viens… Je vais couper une veine plus grosse…, promit-il, Kirk le suivant docilement, ses yeux rouges ne regardant que lui.  
Ils atteignirent sa chambre, son lit double leur donnant un vaste espace. Superman respecta sa promesse et se coupa à la hanche. L’étreinte de Kirk tout en même temps que son long baisé donnait une impression de grandeur à son ami. Il n’avait pas souvent reçu d’affection, et même si Kirk ne faisait que manger, il avait le sentiment secret qu’il y avait plus que cela, quand il le touchait, alors qu’il le suçait ainsi…  
Pas rapidement, sauvagement, comme il faisait avec les criminels…! Non, suavement, presque avec retenu, comme pour faire durer le plaisir, ses mains et ses bras s’accrochant à lui, tout son corps se détendant, comme s’il serait coucher auprès d’une jolie fille.  
« … Mince…! Ne me dis pas que je suis un mec à vampire…! » se dit-il, mais avec un certain amusement, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’échapper un rire nerveux.  
Kirk s’arrêta et s’éloigna de lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Superman ne demande, avec le sourire :  
-Alors…? Ça va mieux…?  
Il devait, car Kirk rougissait, détournant la tête et observant les deux blessures, la peau autour changeant de couleur, par la force de la succion.   
-… Mieux… Mais toi…! commenta-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule, Superman les hochant.  
-Je resterais habillé de la tête au cou…! Et à ce que je sache, personne n’a un regard infrarouge comme le mien!  
-… C’est juste… Mais je te revaudrais ça… Ça ne recommencera plus…! promit Kirk, se levant et marchant hors de la chambre, éteignant les lumières alors qu’il gagnait son lit.  
-… Bonne nuit! s’écria Superman, toujours de son lit, avant de soupirer, glissant un bras sous sa tête.  
Il sentait juste une impression de piqure. Rien de désagréable.  
Par contre, les rêves qu’il fit cette nuit là, eux, était peut-être une conséquence de ce manque de sang…


	4. Chapitre 3: L'offre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois Lane est "encore" capturer par des terroristes. Batman la sauve de justesse, mais le manque de sang atteint un peu son cerveau...

Chapitre 3 : L’offre  
-Hum… Kirk…! murmura Superman, son oreiller collé contre lui, le serrant étroitement.  
L’alarme sonna, le réveillant d’un rêve peu recommandable mais fort agréable. Il s’habilla en vitesse et rejoignit Batman, déjà près et l’attendant en bas de la tour.  
-… Tu as mangé? demanda-t-il, Superman sourcillant.  
-Non, quel question? répliqua-t-il.  
-… Tu ferais mieux…! Avec le sang que je t’ai pris…! commenta tout bas Batman, calmement.  
Mais il ne semblait pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Superman se sentit rougir mais préféra mettre le tout sur un geste de bonne camaraderie.  
-Bah! N’en parlons plus! s’écria-t-il, lui donnant une tape dans le dos avant de s’envoler et de le laisser digérer la chose pour qu’il saute sur sa moto. La cible?  
-Un enlèvement…! Sur la Rue Johnstring…! Les bandits sont 12…! Armées de mitraillette…! L’otage est nulle autre que Lois Lane…! commenta-t-il, faisant grimacer Superman.  
-Cette fille ne peut vraiment pas se tenir loin du danger…?! commenta-t-il, volant un peu plus vite.

Les criminels voulaient une grosse somme pour la fameuse journaliste… Mais c’était aussi une couverture, pour attirer l’attention des médias et de la police sur eux, pour que deux des leurs puissent aller chercher quelques bons petits pactoles, loin de l’attention de la police…!  
Lois restait bien calme, le caméraman s’étant fait retirer ses outils de travail et se cachait le visage dans ses bras, plus effrayé que sa collègue.  
-… Alors, Miss Lane…? Vous n’avez pas de regret qu’on vous tienne vous et non votre collègue du Kansas…? demanda un des terroristes, affutant son couteau assis face à elle, Lois ne bronchant pas.  
-Kent n’est pas un bon journaliste…! Vous n’auriez jamais tiré la moindre rançon avec lui…! commenta-t-elle, le bandit hochant les épaules avant de les renfermer à double tour dans une prison rudimentaire.  
-Ils vont nous tuer…! s’énerva le caméraman, tremblant, mais Lois soupira.  
-Du sang froid. Si la police n’agit pas pour nous aider, nous trouverons une manière de nous sauver…! commenta-t-elle, le journaliste levant une tête déprimé.  
-Et comment on fait…? demanda-t-il, leurs pieds étant sous chaînes, relié à un pilier du bâtiment de ciment abandonnée.  
-On utilise le système D! s’écria-t-elle, se déplaçant sur sa droite et prenant une seringue d’une poubelle, essayant d’utiliser l’embout pour défaire la serrure de ses chaînes.  
« … Le système D, ouais…! Il nous faudrait surtout un héros…! » se dit le Caméraman, qui était dans le genre plus réaliste.

 

Superman arriva sur le toit de l’édifice, Batman volant et analysant toutes les sources de chaleur grâce à ses lunettes thermique.  
-Ils sont 14… Ils doivent avoir un second otage…!  
-Nous devrons être légèrement plus prudent que d’habitude…! commenta Superman, ses poings sur ses hanches, avant que deux gars ne débarquent sur le toit.  
-Hé! s’écria le plus proche, Superman leva ses mains, faisant comme s’il se rendait.  
Ils n’avaient pas remarqué Batman derrière eux, volant et les frappant tout les deux avec ses poings avant de poser pieds au sol, entre les deux corps inanimés.  
-On rentre…? demanda Batman, Superman se mettant à flotter.  
-J’agirais si tu as besoin d’aide.  
-Si on les secoue trop, ils risquent de tuer les otages…! prévint Batman, Superman affichant un petit sourire complaisant.  
-… Ce serait dommage…! avoua-t-il, avant de partir, Batman soupirant avant de rentrer par la porte menant dans le bâtiment.  
Il réussit à vaincre 3 autres types de manières discrètes. Mais les autres étaient en très de déplacer Lois et son caméraman, le leader restant au téléphone.  
-Alors, ça vient? demanda le type au crâne rasé de proche,  
-Ça vient, chef, ça vient…! On est presque rendu à la planque…! commenta une voix aigre dans le combiné, Batman utilisant ses capteurs sur sa tenue pour augmenté le son, pestant intérieument en entendant dans un mur derrière lui un nid de coquerelle.  
-Dis à Jim de sécurisé la cargaison…! Il ne faudrait pas que la police vous surprenne avec du nucléaire…! Je veux l’argent, pas des retombés de radiation dans toute la ville…! commenta le leader avant de raccrocher, Batman écarquillant les yeux.  
Il jeta un bref coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Comme il l’espérait, Superman avait écouté la conversation et il le voyait s’éloigner en volant, devenant un minuscule point.  
Il sut par contre qu’il serait seul à devoir se battre contre ses monstres… et sauver les otages…!  
« Plus difficile que je l’aurais pensé…! » se dit-il, se disant que pour une fois, il pourrait bien avoir besoin de la police.  
-Maintenant, à nous deux, Miss Lane…! commenta le chef, sortant un couteau et lui tailladant la joue, Batman se mettant aussitôt en mouvement. On pense pouvoir s’en tirer à si bon compte…?! Je vous assure que vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas être sortie de votre maison, ma p’tite…!  
Elle recula et le foudroya du regard.  
-La Justice Ligue viendra et vous paierez vos méfaits…! déclara-t-elle, les bandits ricanant.  
-Ah oui? Vous voulez dire ce vampire et cet Alien? Ils ne nous font pas peur…! Nous avons, il y a 5 mois de cela, fait un tour au Starlab…! Dès que l’Alien franchira la porte, il tombera raide mort…! assura le bandit, un autre présentant un collier d’ail.  
-Et le second, peu, il va mourir empester…! commenta le nigot, Kirk riant.  
-C’était donc ça, cette odeur nauséabonde…!  
-Qui a dit ça?! s’énerva le chef, un des hommes étant rester plus à retrait était soudain happé dans l’ombre et battu à mort.  
-ARGGGH! cria-t-il, avant que son corps ne ressorte de l’ombre, les deux jambes cassées, les gens se mettant à trembler.  
-Arrêtez de faire vos poules mouillées! FEU! ordonna le chef.  
Tous se mirent à faire feu, Batman restant derrière des caisses, attendant un calme pour sortir de sa cachette et en prendre une autre.  
-Si tu ne sors pas de là, je tues la journaliste! menaça le leader, la prenant par la gorge, le couteau dans sa main.  
Batman sourit, voyant bien qu’il n’avait alors plus la moindre arme pour le menacer lui…! Il prit une bombe fumigène d’une ceinture de sa combinaison, l’envoyant sur eux et alors qu’ils étaient désorientés, il tua le leader en enfonçant sa main dans son thorax. Il prit ensuite Lois par la main et l’attira vers un abri, cette dernière légèrement troublé, sa veste étant taché du sang du criminel.  
-Restez-la…! ordonna-t-il, Lois sourcillant.  
\- Ils sont encore 8…! Superman va venir vous donner un coup de main? demanda-t-elle, de nouveaux tirs commençant à couvrir le silence et la toux des bandits.  
-Vous avez entendu? Seul lui peut s’occuper d’une menace nucléaire…! répliqua Batman.  
De toute façon, il faisait confiance en ces talents et sa force…!  
Il alla sauver le caméraman, deux balles le frôlant et ils roulèrent derrière une autre caisse.  
-Ne faites pas de bruits…! ordonna Batman, lui montrant ses crocs, le pauvre homme hochant frénétiquement la tête.  
Ensuite, Batman courut, sautant sur l’homme avec le collier d’ail et l’utilisant comme bouclier pour qu’il reçoive les balles à sa place.  
-Vous savez fort bien que vous n’avez pas la moindre chance contre moi… Vous avez déjà perdu 5 de votre camarade…! Et Superman s’occupe de vos deux amis en ville…! commenta-t-il, voulant bien leur montrer qu’ils n’auraient pas le moindre dollars, même s’ils s’enfuyaient.  
-On sera des légendes, si on a ta peau! s’écria celui le plus téméraire, ayant un regard perfide, sortant un couteau tranchant et courant sur lui.  
Batman jeta le corps du mort de côté, évita son coup et le saisit par la tête. D’un tour de main, il lui cassa le cou et le laissa tomber. Il sauta ensuite sur un autre homme, l’utilisant aussi comme bouclier.  
-Si mes calculs sont bons, vous êtes 4…! Et avant, vous étiez 12…! J’ai tuer les 2 tiers d’entre vous…! Alors…? Cela ne vous suffit pas?  
-Il est blessé! s’écria l’un deux, Batman grimaçant derrière le corps.  
Sa jambe saignait, faiblement, mais ils avaient réussi à voir la trace de sang.  
« Mince…! » se dit-il sentant sa tête lui tourner.  
Il renifla le cadavre, son sang chaud coulant de ses plaies…  
Il eut comme un flash-back de la veille… Son ami s’offrant à lui, entaillant son épaule pour lui donner son propre sang afin qu’il aille mieux…!  
« … Plus jamais…! » pensa-t-il, dégoûté, jetant le cadavre, évitant les balles, se battant comme un démon avec les bandits qui restait.  
Il réussit à en avoir deux mais il reçut une balle dans sa jambe déjà blessé, un râle sortant de sa bouche.  
-Il devrait rester tranquille…! Adieu, petite chauve-souris…! commenta le criminel, collant le fusil sur sa tempe alors qu’il gisait sur les genoux, sa vue se troublant.  
Lois voyait toute la scène et s’apprêtait à agir, avec une planche de bois comme seul arme, avant qu’on ne défonce la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Le type tomba dans le fracas de vitre dans le hangar, souriant, surprenant les individus, Batman, les deux bandits, Lois, le caméraman…  
Il leva un fusil et tira les deux bandits avant de s’approcher de Batman, ce dernier ne le reconnaissant pas. Mais Lois…  
-Jim Olseon! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n’es pas…?! s’énerva Lois, le gars avec des tattoos, le crâne râsé et avec une expression amusée leva une main pour la calmer.  
-Ça va, Lois…! L’homme d’acier s’en occupe, j’ai seulement eu besoin de détourner l’attention du bandit pour prendre la poudre d’escampette…! J’ai décidé de venir voir comment vous allez…! commenta-t-il, Batman ravalant sa salive, regardant la plaie sur l’épaule de Jimmy. Hum? La vitre, je pense.  
-Attention, Jimmy! s’écria Lois, Batman s’étant redresser et essaya de l’attraper, mais le complice de Lois l’assomma avec le revers de son fusil.  
-J’ai tout en charge! assura-t-il, prenant un bandage superflu sur son bras et lui banda sa jambe, sifflant. Pour un vampire, il perd beaucoup de sang…!  
-C’est fini?! demanda le caméraman, tremblant, Lois soupirant en hochant la tête.  
-Ça aurait pu nous valoir un scoop…!  
-Oui, surtout si la police pouvait être plus rapide que ces Super-héros maniaques…! commenta Olseon, avant de sentir une ombre sur lui.  
-Vraiment…? demanda Superman, volant dans le hangar, bloquant le soleil de rentrer, Jim plissant les yeux en reculant de Batman.  
-Tu ferais mieux de mieux surveiller ta chauve-souris, Suppy…! Il mord…! commenta-t-il, Superman grimaçant.  
-Jamais sans raison…! Si vous ne saignez pas pour des riens, vous, les humains…! commenta-t-il, posant les pieds au sol et se tournant vers Lois, voyant sa graffigne sur sa joue. Tout va bien…?  
-… Oui, ça va…! Si je pouvais retrouver mon téléphone qu’ils m’ont pris pour appeler la police et des ambulances…! commenta-t-elle, Superman pointant une caisse à leur droite.  
-Vision infra-rouge…! expliqua-t-il, la femme hochant la tête et y allant.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Jim Olseon, sourcillant.  
-Vous faites parties des journalistes du Dailyplanet? demanda Superman, intrigué.  
-Informateur spéciale! Je fais plus de cascades à chaque jours que votre chauve-souris…! fit-il, mais perdant son sourire crâneur alors que Superman le soulevait du sol en tirant sur son col de son T-shirt sans manche.  
-Batman a certainement sauvé la vie de Lois et de cet autre individu…! Ne le sous-estimez pas…!  
-Pourquoi il boit le sang de n’importe qui s’il est aussi bien que ça…?! demanda Jim, ayant visiblement des raisons de ne pas tant l’aimer.  
Superman grimaça avant de le lâcher, croisant les bras.  
-Nous travaillons à un remède pour lui enlever cette mutation…  
-Vraiment? fit Lois, en toute bonne journaliste.  
-Et quand la ville sera plus tranquille, avec moins de bandits, tant qu’il n’est pas guérit, il boira le sang de qui?! demanda Jim, Superman se retenant de répondre franchement.  
Il aurait dit alors qu’il pouvait boire tout son sang, si cela pouvait le soulager…! Mais primo, ce n’était pas rationnel. Secundo, cela voudrait sous-entendre que leur rapport serait plus que juste des bons collègues.  
-Et bien, tant que personne ne saigne dans les rues de Gotham, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait raison de s’inquiéter…! commenta Superman, ayant un sourire se voulant réconfortant.  
Cela ne rassura nullement Jim et il le regarda partir avec Batman dans ses bras, celui-ci toujours inconscient. Mais Lois les arrêta.  
-Superman… Je dois vous remercier pour votre aide… Ainsi que pour Batman… Il m’a semblé moins… violent qu’à l’habitude. J’ai le sentiment qu’il tente de mieux agir, comme à votre instar…! commenta Lois, à présent qu’elle avait fait ses appelles, Superman sourit et hocha la tête.  
-Et maintenant que je sais que vous avez ce garde du corps, je n’aurais plus à vous sauver des méchants? demanda-t-il, parlant de Jim, Lois riant avant de battre l’air de la main.  
-Je n’ai pas besoin de la Justice Ligue pour me protéger, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, mais le Caméraman ne semblait pas aussi sûr.  
-On ferait mieux d’attendre les secours dehors… Ça sent la porcherie…! commença Jim, et il n’avait pas tort…!  
-Allez-y. Le périmètre est sécurisé et la police vient par ici…! assura Superman, utilisant son ouïe et sa vue à travers les murs pour certifier ses dires.  
-Très bien…! Encore merci …! commenta Lois, avant de se tourner vers Jim et de s’intéresser à sa blessure.  
-Une graffigne de rien…! Sérieux, arrête avec ça…! répliqua-t-il, agacé comme si elle était sa mère.  
-Ça va s’infecter…! répliqua-t-elle, Superman les regardant s’en aller avec un regard en coin.  
Soudain, Batman se mit à bouger, une fois qu’ils étaient seulement eus d’eux.  
-Ils ont dits qu’ils avaient une arme pour te détruire…, commença-t-il, Superman se doutant qu’il avait fait semblant d’être assommer, mais pourquoi? Cela viendrait du Starlab…!  
-Oh…! Alors…! commença Superman, avant de le voir fondre sur le criminel le plus proche.  
Il but son sang ainsi que celui d’un deuxième bandit, son collègue le dévisageant quelques secondes boire goulûment, avant de pincer les lèvres et de s’en aller chercher dans ses caisses avec sa vision X. Il trouva un fusil à rayonnement infrarouge… Il le testa sur sa main et sentit toute suite une différence. Comme si une part de ses pouvoirs avait été soutirée. Il préféra garder le gun sous sa veste pour mieux le tester à la tour. Kirk semblait être enfin rassasié et pouvait même marcher comme avant sur sa jambe.  
-… La balle est toujours à l’intérieur? demanda Superman, Kirk ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.  
-La police ne va pas tarder à rentrer… Quittons les lieux…! proposa-t-il, Superman le suivant en volant.  
-… Si tu avais besoin de sang, tu aurais pu…! commença doucement Superman.  
-Tais-toi! cracha son camarade, Superman écarquillant les yeux avant de les baissés.  
-… Je ne veux que t’aider…, répliqua-t-il, Kirk grimaça.  
-… Je sais… Rentrons, fit Kirk.  
Il n’avait pas l’habitude de crier sur son collègue tout puissant.  
Mais il ne voulait pas ce que cela se reproduise…! 

Rendu à la tour, Superman se servit un verre alors que Kirk allait au labo. L’homme d’acier n’avait qu’à utiliser sa vision X pour voir à travers les murs et le voir lui-même enlever la balle, se piquant afin de supporter la douleur et utilisant un scanner pour mieux la repérer.  
Superman détourna les yeux et alluma la télévision. Un autre journaliste du Dailyplanet faisait un compte rendu du sauvetage.  
-Alors que Superman arrêtait des terroristes de voler une arme nucléaire des centres de l’armée, on m’a certifié que Batman s’est occupé de sauver ma collègue Lois Lane…! Certaines sources m’ont assurés qu’une aide extérieur s’est vu mais son nom ne peut être dévoilé au petit écran…! On peut seulement dire que c’est un informateur spécial du Dailyplanet…!  
-… Est-ce que ce Jim a fait quelque chose…? demanda Superman tout haut, intrigué.  
-… Il a sauvé ma vie…! commenta Batman en sortant de son labo, Superman ne semblant pas réagir à la nouvelle.  
-… Ah…? Ça allait si mal que ça…? question le Kryptonnien, surpris.  
-Je me suis entêté à me battre…  
-Alors que tu aurais dû…?  
-… Laisse tomber…, commenta-t-il, s’assoyant sur un autre siège, se servant un verre d’alcool, contrairement à d’habitude.  
-… Est-ce que tu digères mal mon sang, par hasard…? demanda d’un coup Superman, sourcillant, mais Kirk serrant les dents.  
-Je ne veux plus que tu en parles, jamais…!  
-Pourquoi?! C’est toi-même qui a suggéré qu’en dernière mesure…!  
-EN DERNIÈRE MESURE! Il n’a jamais été question que tu m’offres de toi-même ton sang! Seigneur dieu tout puissant, Hernan…!  
-Hum? fit Superman, avant de se rappeler.  
Ils avaient appris dernièrement que ce serait son nom Kryptonien. Affreux, il trouvait… Mais dans la bouche de Kirk, cela semblait moins bizarre et plus familier…!  
-Tu n’es pas sensé m’offrir de toi-même ton sang…! Comme tu n’es pas sensé m’offrir de toi-même aucune part ou substance de ton corps!  
-On parle bien de ce que je pense qu’on parle? demanda Superman, serrant son accoudoir mais continuant à le dévisager avec la même expression sérieuse.  
-… Hernan…! Je ne veux pas de ton sang! Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un cercle vicieux où tu serais ma béquille…!  
-… C’est parce que tu es humain et moi un Alien que tu dis ça…? demanda le ET, plissant les yeux, Kirk se prenant le front.  
-Je ferais les mêmes remontrances à Bekka, à qui que se soit! Je refuse de dépendre d’autrui!  
-Que tu boives un peu de mon sang ou ceux des criminels…!  
-C’est différents!!! Je juge qui mérite d’être ma victime…! Je ne bois pas le sang de n’importe quel criminel, sauf en dernier recours…!  
-Comme tout à l’heure?  
-J’avais perdu beaucoup de sang…! J’ai faillit mordre ce type du Dailyplanet à cause de sa blessure…! commenta Kirk en tremblant, se massant le front.  
-… Je pense que tu devrais te reposer… et boire plus de sangs synthétique durant quelques temps…, avoua Superman, bien qu’il aurait été content qu’il lui dise qu’il avait aimé son sang et qu’il voulait encore en boire.  
« Bon sang, tu ne seras pas la victime d’un vampire par choix?! » se dit l’homme d’acier, nerveux, mais d’étranges pensées et envies passaient à travers son esprit.  
-… Ça fait du sens… Mais dès que ma jambe sera parfaitement rétablie, je pourrais retourner sur le terrain…! assura Kirk, Superman hochant la tête.  
-… Parfait… Sinon… Juste pour savoir… Ce n’est pas parce que ça me touche tellement… Est-ce que tu aimes le sang de certaines personnes plus que d’autres…? demanda Superman, fixant la télévision.  
Kirk le regarda sans comprendre avant de se lever, finissant d’une traite son verre d’alcool.  
-… Le sang n’a pas de goûts différents… C’est la satiété après en avoir consommé qui fait toute la différence…! commenta Kirk, avant de sourciller. Tu veux écrire un livre sur les vampires, peut-être…?  
-Pas trop, je n’ai pas la fibre écrivaine…! Je me demandais seulement si tu mordais plus une personne qu’une autre…!  
-Un opposant plus fort que moi ou qui m’a donné un bon combat mérite d’être ma victime…! commenta simplement Kirk, avant de s’éclipser, semblant plus sombre que d’habitude.

La nuit venue, Kirk gagna son lit, semblant près à retourner dans le trait-trait quotidien. Superman était retourné dans le labo, ressortant le fusil et le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Il aurait souhaité le tester sur lui, maintenant, mais il craignait de baisser ses forces. Kirk était psychologiquement et physiquement déséquilibré…! Il était préférable qu’il attende une autre fois.  
Il s’installa devant l’ordinateur et écrivit une offre pour Batman. S’il était attentif, il la lira. Il le disputerait peut-être, mais peut-être qu’il l’accepterait…! Qui sait? Il savait qu’il n’était pas bien dans sa situation… Il savait qu’il voulait guérir de son vampirisme. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup…?


	5. Chapitre 4: Pas de femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous chez le président, chez une personne très important pour Hernan et enfin... rendez-vous avec le destin...! (... Dites-le moi, si mes résumés sont mauvais! :P)

Chapitre 4 : Pas de femme…!  
La présidente les invita pour voir comment se déroulait leurs recherches sur la technologie Kryptonienne, ce qu’ils pourraient en ressortir. Kirk plongeait sur la question, mettant de côté toutes les équations qui pourrait le guérir et ne pensant qu’à l’utilité mondiale de ces découvertes, Superman l’aidant de son mieux mais n’étant pas un savant, contrairement à Kirk.  
Kirk proposa de s’y rendre seul, Superman sourcillant.  
-Je connais mieux le sujet. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il y aille une attaque de l’autre côté du monde pendant que nous sommes tout les deux parties. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur personne d’autres que nous deux… avec Bekka de partie.  
-Ahh! fit Superman, avant de soupirer. Oh, moi qui attendait de revoir notre présidente avec impatiente…! Tu lui feras un baisemain pour moi…?  
-Ne te moque pas…! répliqua Kirk, mais le trouvant malgré tout très drôle.

Pendant qu’il était partit, Superman en profita pour fouiller dans la tour des recoins que seul Kirk allait. Il préféra ne pas explorer sa chambre et descendit dans un étage inférieur. Il y trouva un frigo de sang synthétique, sous verrou, les ordinateurs calculant leurs qualités nutritives et etc…   
Superman serra le poing, sourcillant. Une si petite récolte…! Il devait la produire à mesure, quand il en avait besoin… Quand ils n’avaient pas d’altercation avec les bandits.  
« Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de mon sang…?! » se demanda-t-il, avant de voir une note sur le frigo.  
Il la lut et soupira. Kirk était quelqu’un de beaucoup plus fort et dur avec lui-même qu’il ne voulait le montrer. Il avait écrit une maxime, comme quoi il ne pourrait être un humain tant qu’il devrait boire ce sang. Qu’il était une créature de la nuit et qu’il devrait vivre comme tel.  
Il se rendit devant la télévision et donna un coup de fils à la maison blanche. 

Kirk était en très de finir son exposé, les chercheurs étant très intrigués et la présidente l’écoutait avec calme, respect mais avec un soupçon de méfiance.  
-… Et vous nous dites absolument tout? Quant est-il du côté militaire des Kryptoniens…? demanda-t-elle, Kirk restant calme, avant de montrer quelques plans.  
-Les Kryptoniens ne faisaient pas la guerre… Mais ils avaient des armes pour se défendre. Par contre… tous ses plans demandent des sources d’énergie que nous ne pourrons jamais produire, sur cette planète…! Voilà pourquoi je n’en ai pas fait mention… De toute façon, Madame la Présidente, messieurs, je doutes que la Terre aille besoin de plus d’armes…! Les terroristes qui voulaient menacés la sécurité national avec cette arme nucléaire, il y a une semaine… N’est-ce pas assez pour tous nous faire réfléchir…?  
-Nos défenses seront fortifiés…! Chaque pays est en guerre avec ses propres problèmes, mais ils ne peuvent ignorer la menace extérieur...! commenta un fonctionnaire, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
-… Vous voulez dire intermondiaux…? Ou Aliens…? demanda calmement Kirk, un long silence plâna, avant que l’image de Superman se matérialise sur l’écran du fond, faisant le tiers du mur.  
-Je ne vous dérange pas? demanda l’homme d’acier, la présidente affichant un sourire gêné mais aimable.  
-Pas du tout…! Toutes ses informations seront grandement profitables pour les futurs générations…!   
-Vous n’avez pas à me remercier…! La Terre est aussi ma planète… Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu’il soit un meilleur endroit pour y vivre…! commenta Superman avec un sourire sincère.  
Kirk ne put s’empêcher de penser à ce qu’il pensait, quelques mois avant. Il sourit, sachant qu’il avait vraiment changer.  
-Et sinon, vous avez bientôt fini? Je continue les recherches de mon côté, mais sans Batman, ça n’avance pas aussi vite…! expliqua-t-il, retrouvant un air calme et un peu impatient.  
Kirk commença à ranger ses choses.  
-Quels recherches? demanda la Présidente, méfiante.  
-Des recherches sur mon état, Madame la Présidente… Peut-être que la prochaine fois, nous pourrons nous voir yeux dans les yeux…! suggéra-t-il, la Présidente sourcillant avant de se lever et d’accepter de lui serrer la main.  
-J’en serais heureuse, Batman…! affirma-t-elle, Docteur Langstrom lui sourit avant de saluer les autres fonctionnaires, chercheurs et chefs militaires, avant de partir.

Rendu à la tour…  
-Tu sais que ça manquait beaucoup de politesse…! commenta Kirk, avant de sourciller.   
Superman avait prit des habits plus simples et plus chics pour s’habiller.  
-… Désolé, j’ai mentit…! commenta-t-il, Kirk sourcillant.  
-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire…?  
-J’ai rendez-vous avec ma mère…! commenta-t-il, Kirk devenant blanc comme un drap. Tu ferais mieux d’aller te changer et passer un coup de peigne…!  
-… Non! Pour sa propre protection, il est préférable que je ne la rencontre pas…!  
-Allons, Kirk…! Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi et de ton état…! Malgré tout, c’est elle qui veut te rencontrer…! Je t’assure que je n’ai rien exagéré…!  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi…?  
-Elle ne me croit pas, quand je lui dis que tu cuisines…! expliqua Superman, Kirk fermant les yeux en soupirant.  
-… Hernan…!  
-Et ensuite, ne m’appelle pas comme ça devant elle…! Si tu veux passer comme mon ami, et bien, mon nom qu’elle et mon père m’ont donné est Antony…   
-… Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça. Et je ne viendrais pas…! assura-t-il, mais Superman lui serra fermement le bras, au point de lui faire mal.  
-… Je ne te laisse pas choisir…! Tu viens…! fit-il, Kirk grimaçant et tentant de se débattre.   
Ils descendirent et il le fit rentrer dans un taxi, le chauffeur ignorant leur démêler et les gros mots qui fusaient.  
-Espèce d’idiot! Il est hors de question que tu me traînes chez eux! Si c’était Bekka, je ne dis pas, mais je ne suis pas personne pour eux…!  
-Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre…?! répliqua soudain Superman, sortant un peigne et le coiffant, arrangent ses cheveux. Tu es mon ami… Et ma mère, tant qu’elle est en vie, fera parti de ma vie… comme tu fais parti de la mienne…! S’il venait à m’arriver quelque chose, qui prendrait soin d’elle…?  
Kirk cessa de se débattre, sourcillant avant de baisser les yeux, portant toujours ses lunettes rouges pour le protéger de toutes lumières.  
-… Si c’est comme ça…, fit-il, plissant ses manches de son veston et rajustant sa cravate.   
-Bien…! fit Superman, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

La maison où le taxi s’arrêta était bien simple. Personne ne devait savoir que c’était la mère adoptive de Superman qui y vivait…!   
C’était un quartier pauvre, mais on sentait que les gens tentaient de s’en sortir. Les cours étaient décorées simplement, les maisons propres et les enfants jouaient dans l’arrière des cours, leurs rires fusant de temps en temps.  
-… Le quartier où nous vivions était beaucoup plus pauvre que celui-ci… Il y avait mort d’hommes à chaque semaine…, commenta Superman, Kirk sursautant, avant que le justicier à la moustache frappe à la porte.  
Une dame dans la cinquantaine mais encore très jolie et surtout aimable vint ouvrir.  
-Antonio! s’écria-t-elle. Quel plaisir…! Tu es tellement absent, avec ton travail…!  
-Mama…! fit-il, rentrant et la serrant dans ses bras.  
Il se recula en invitant Kirk à le suivre.  
-Maman, voici le docteur Kirk Langstrom… Mais tu peux juste l’appeler par son nom…! commenta-t-il, la dame souriant et lui serrant la main.  
-Madame…! fit Kirk, mal à l’aise mais gardant un masque impassible.  
-Le repas n’est pas encore près. Voulez-vous un verre avant le souper…?  
-… Je peux vous aider pour le repas, si vous souhaiter…, commenta soudain Kirk, ne se voyant pas rester seul dans la même pièce que Nernan Guerra, soit Superman.  
L’avoir entraîner dans ce genre d’histoire…! Et de force…! Et ensuite jouer sur la corde de la sensibilité…! S’il s’écoutait, il le frapperait jusqu’à se faire mal à ses jointures contre son corps d’acier.  
Sa mère sembla hésiter mais Superman se mit à rire, hochant la tête.  
-Laisse-le…! Tu pourrais un peu te reposer et me raconter ce qu’il y a de nouveau dans le quartier…! assura-t-il en tapotant l’épaule de sa mère.  
Elle ne le laissa pas seul dans la cuisine, lui montrant les ingrédients et montrant ce qu’elle avait commencé.  
Il connaissait la recette pour l’avoir essayer, par le passé. Ils travaillèrent en silence un moment avant qu’elle n’ose parler.  
-Est-ce vrai que vous êtes tous seuls…? Que Wonderwoman est partis…?  
-… Oui, affirma Kirk, n’ayant pas de secret.  
-… Je vous plains… Une femme est toujours importante dans une famille…! commenta-t-elle, Kirk sourcillant.  
-… La Justice Ligue n’est pas une famille, répliqua-t-il, calmement.  
-Ah oui…? Si vous avez un souci, vers qui vous tourneriez-vous…? demanda-t-elle.  
Il ne pouvait rien répondre qui lui donne raison et elle hocha la tête avant de le laisser pour rejoindre son fils adoptif dans le salon.  
Il cuisina en réfléchissant sur le sens de ses dires. Il n’avait jamais vu les choses comme ça, mais il dépendait de Superman et vice-versa… Mais il n’aurait pas dit qu’ils étaient une famille. Il aurait plutôt dit qu’ils étaient une équipe.  
« … On ne boit pas le sang ou on ne prévoit pas de boire le sang d’une famille…! » se dit-il, furieux contre lui.  
Il n’aurait jamais du tout exposé dans des comtes-rendus sur l’ordinateur. Gardez ses pensées-là pour lui. Il se sentait mal…  
Il tendit l’oreille et crut percevoir quelques brides de paroles. Rien de bien important. Hernan, ou Antony, ou Superman, peu importait… Il semblait si calme et familier avec cette femme… Il ne l’avait jamais vu si affectueux, détendu…   
Mais il réalisait que depuis tout ce temps qu’ils vivaient ensemble, 10 ans, il n’avait jamais fait beaucoup mention de sa mère. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d’avis? Voulait-il qu’il se sente proche de sa famille…?  
« Nonsense… » se dit-il, mettant le pâté dans le four, réglant le temps et partant les voir.  
-Tout va bien…? demanda-t-il, Superman lui faisant signe de s’asseoir.  
Il choisit un fauteuil, espérant que personne ne s’assoyait là auparavant. Sa mère souriait doucement, les regardant tour à tour.  
-Ça sent drôlement bon. Dis, maman, c’est bien ton pâté…?  
-Pâté mexicain, comme ils disent ici…! fit-elle, Kirk hochant la tête.  
-Le choix des épices va certainement relevés le goût…, commenta-t-il, la dame sourcillant.  
-Vous n’allez pas manger?  
Un silence gêné plâna dans le salon, avant que Superman n’hoche les épaules.  
-Malheureusement, Kirk ne mange plus du tout…! Ça fait partit des effets de son état…! commenta-t-il, sa mère grimaçant.  
-Et tu l’as laissé cuisiner sans me le dire?! Tony! Comment peux-tu être si cruel?! s’écria-t-elle, Superman levant une main.  
-Du calme…! Tu m’as souvent dit que tu voulais goûter sa cuisine…!  
-Mais ce sera proche de la recette de ta mère…! Si vous le voulez, madame, je pourrais apporter une recette de mon crue…! Sans sang, cela va sans dire…! rajouta-t-il, la dame semblant encore troublée de quelques détails.  
-… Oui, j’aimerais…! Vous n’avez pas chaud…? demanda-t-elle, ouvrant une fenêtre, mais Superman se levant et tirant les rideaux. Que…?  
-La sécurité avant tout…! répliqua-t-il, sa mère hochant les épaules et s’en allant à la cuisine pour mettre la table.  
-… C’est une dame charmante… Tu n’as pas à lui faire subir ça…! commenta Kirk, Superman sourcillant. Ma présence…  
-Si tu peux rencontrer la Présidente, tu es assez bien pour rencontrer ma mère…! Arrête de t’infériorisé…! s’énerva Antony, Kirk souriant.  
-… C’est tout de même particulier… Voir ta mère te gronder… À ton âge…!  
-Ma mère est aussi déterminé que Bekka. Dans plusieurs points, elles se ressemblent… La grosse différence, c’est que ma mère ne combat pas le crime. Elle est infirmière…!   
-Ah…, commenta-t-il.  
-Elle n’aura pas de problèmes, si tu as une petite soif…! renchérit Superman, mais Kirk n’en tenant plus.  
Il le frappa au visage, réussissant à le faire reculer.  
-S’il-te-plaît, laisse-moi oublier que je suis anormal…! Je peux bien attendre d’être à la tour pour m’abreuver avec mes concoctions…! commenta-t-il, le tenant par le collais, Superman souriant.  
-… Je vous dérange…? demanda la mère, Kirk sursautant et finissant par le lâcher.  
-Non, ça va…! fit-il, intimidé.  
-Vous prendrez bien une entrée…! commenta-t-elle.  
Kirk comprit alors qu’est-ce que Superman voulait dire.   
À sa place, il y avait un verre. Superman sortit de sa veste une bouteille et remplit la coupe du vampire, sa mère semblant s’obstiner à ne pas le regarder, mettant les couverts, sauf pour lui.  
-… Merci…, se contenta de dire Kirk, s’assoyant et sirotant son verre de sang.   
La conversation légère calma les esprits et même la dame sembla être de meilleurs humeurs. Superman agissait vraiment comme un garçon rentrant au bercail après un long moment.   
Le sujet vint à toucher les femmes de leurs vies et Superman se contenta de répondre qu’ils n’avaient pas encore rencontrer la bonne.  
-Pourtant, les rumeurs couraient…! commenta sa mère, Kirk sourit en voyant l’air offusquer de son collègue.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu écoutes quoi que se soit des médias! Ils mentent plus qu’ils ne respirent!   
-Alors, toi et Wonderwoman…?  
-Ce n’est qu’une belle amitié! Et sinon, Kirk…?  
-Je ne suis pas inscrit sur aucun site de rencontre et je n’ai pas le temps d’en faire…! Avec les recherches que nous faisons sur la technologie Kryptonnienne et…!  
Soudain, il se tut, voyant que la dame semblait affligé.  
Superman couvrit sa main, la serrant dans la sienne.  
-… Peu importe combien de temps nous ne nous voyons pas et ce que j’apprends sur mon ancienne planète… Tu restes ma seule mère…!  
Elle hocha la tête, une larme à l’œil, Kirk baissant les yeux, gêné.  
Tant d’amour… Tant de respect… Il comprenait que son nom Superman ne venait pas juste de ses pouvoirs, mais aussi de ses valeurs humaines profondes. Il le savait, mais il avait du l’oublier, à force de se laisser aller dans la routine de leur vie.  
Elle leur souhaita bonne route alors qu’ils rentraient dans le taxi.  
-… Alors, comment tu l’as trouvé…?   
-Une femme forte, droite… Beaucoup plus ouverte que je l’aurais imaginer…! commenta-t-il, Superman hocha les épaules.  
-Je suis désolée si elle a parut froide…! Elle est plus chaleureuse, d’habitude, mais je crois qu’elle a été choquée malgré elle de voir combien ton état était sérieux…!  
-Tu pourrais dire « maladie », ce serait tout aussi péjoratif…! commenta-t-il, Superman secouant la tête.  
-… Tu sais… J’ai réfléchi… Je pense que nous avons beaucoup trop de responsabilités…  
-Ce n’est pas comme si nous avons besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ou que j’aille une famille…! répliqua-t-il, faisant attention pour ne pas le mettre dans le même tableau.  
-… Je voulais juste te dire… que quand tu auras du temps, tu devrais te reposer et relire tes notes… Si tu venais à découvrir de nouvelles choses sur moi, tu pourrais les noter dans mon dossier…!  
-… Humph…! commenta Kirk, encore frustré qu’il l’aille embarquer dans cette soirée.  
Mais il n’était pas mécontent. Il était surtout plus tranquille, ayant réussi à agir presque normalement en présence de sa mère. 

Malgré tout, quand Superman alla dans son lit, Kirk lut les notes et prit alors connaissance de la proposition que son collègue lui faisait. Il resta indécis, mais il sentit une part de lui s’exciter.  
Il voulait croire à une erreur, mais sa fierté l’empêchait de demander directement la question à Superman.  
Il ne restait qu’une possibilité pour bien vérifier cela… 

3 soirs plus tard… Superman revenait d’un vol de banque. Il regarda dans le frigo du salon et vit en se prenant un verre qu’il n’y avait plus de bouteilles de sang pour Batman. Il sourcilla, marchant vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de sentir une présence derrière lui.   
-… J’ai baissé les boucliers, couper la communication. Rien ne peut rentrer… ou sortir…, prévint Batman, portant son costume complet, braquant sur lui le fusil à radiation que Superman avait ramasser au chapitre 3.   
-… Qu’est-ce que tu veux…? demanda Superman, mais il crut le deviner.   
Son teint plus pâle semblait révéler qu’il n’avait pas eu de sang depuis 12 heures… Il devait être en très de tester sa proposition.  
-Tu es près…? demanda Batman, le mettant toujours en joue, Superman hochant les épaules.  
-Il faudra tester ce fusil d’un jour ou l’autre, alors…!  
Il évita malgré tout les tirs en volant et en sautant, Batman lui courant à travers l’étage, grimaçant.  
Superman aima ce jeu du chat et de la souris, même si ce n’était pas du tout le genre de Kirk de s’adonner à ça…!  
Enfin, un moment d’inattention et il reçut le tir. Aussitôt, il tomba lourdement au sol, se relevant avec difficulté. Batman courut sur lui et le frappa au visage puis au ventre. Il le tira par le bras et le lâcha contre un mur. La douleur et ses muscles lui brûlant lui révéla qu’il n’avait vraiment plus du tout ses pouvoirs.  
-Tu essayes de voler…? demanda Batman, marchant doucement vers lui.  
-Ça ne marche pas! répliqua-t-il, un peu hébété et paniqué.  
-Et tes lasers? demanda Batman, levant sa tête en lui tirant les cheveux.  
Il se débattit, se défit de sa poigne et recula, regardant au sol et grimaça.  
-Ça non plus…!  
-Ton hyper souffle? demanda Batman, courant vers lui.  
Superman souffla mais rien ne se fit. Il reçut son coup de poing dans le visage et il revola en arrière.  
-… Et ta force…? demanda-t-il, serrant son bras et le lui tordant.  
Superman commençait à trouver tout ça vraiment désagréable…!   
-Qu’est-ce que tu fiches, à la fin?!  
-Si tu ne te bats pas mieux que ça, tu ne seras pas une victime digne de moi…! répliqua soudain Batman, souriant, Superman sursautant.  
Il comprit que c’était bien ce qu’il avait pensé au début. Il voulait boire son sang, à lui. Mais il voulait le mériter…!  
Il contre-attaqua, se défendant plutôt bien. Il gardait au moins sa vitesse, mais sans sa force et ses pouvoirs, il n’était pas du tout le même…!   
Finalement, Batman eut le dessus et Superman resta au sol, soufflant, endolori, sachant que s’il avait voulu, Batman aurait pu lui briser des os.  
-… Je n’ai pas envie de salir le plancher… Viens…! ordonna-t-il, le soulevant en lui prenant le bras et le passant autour de ses épaules.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu’au labo.   
Là-bas, Batman enleva son masque, forçant Superman à s’asseoir sur la table d’observation et posa ses canines dans son cou, Superman respirant avec force. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses dents lui traverser sa chair et la bouche de Kirk sur sa peau.  
Comme quand il lui avait donné son sang de son plein gré, Kirk aspirait à peine son sang. C’était juste pour le geste et non pour se nourrir qu’il était penché sur lui, l’enlaçant presque.  
-… Ahhh…, soupira Superman lui caressant le dos.  
-… Tu es bizarre…, répliqua enfin Kirk, posant un plaster dans son cou, ne lui ayant bu son sang que durant quelques minutes seulement.   
-… Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes…?  
-Tu vas avoir besoin de sang pour la suite…! répliqua Kirk, faisant rougir Superman.  
-… Tu… Tu ne veux pas vraiment dire…?  
-C’est le moment où jamais… Tant que je suis encore dans l’idée que ce n’est pas si terrible… et tant que tu es assez faible pour ne pas me tuer si tu n’aimes pas ça…! commenta-t-il, enlevant ses gants et ses lunettes avant de lui enlever sa longue veste de cuir.  
-… Je ne te déteste pas…! assura Superman, Kirk le regardant dans les yeux et lui caressant la joue.  
-… Ne dit plus rien maintenant et laisse-moi faire…  
Personne n’ayant connaissance de leur relation ne pouvait deviner ce qui allait suivre…!


	6. Chapitre 5: L'accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan est sur un nuage. Mais est-ce que Kirk a aimer? Voudra renouveller l'expérience? Acceptez ses sentiments pour Hernan?

Chapitre 5 : L’accord  
Il se réveilla dans sa chambre, toujours habillé. Mais en sentant des contusions dans tout son corps, il sut que la nuit dernière n’était ni au cauchemars, ni un rêve.   
Il gagna le couloir puis l’entrée, ne se sentant pas bien en forme. Mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres.   
-… Alors…? demanda-t-il, voyant Kirk, assis au salon.  
Ce dernier ne répondit rien, restant assis et le visage tourné vers la fenêtre montrant encore la nuit noire, qui ne finirait que dans quelques heures.  
Superman préféra rester debout à côté de la cuisine, repensant à ce qui s’était passé.  
Batman ne l’avait pas malmené ou blessé… Il avait prit le temps de traverser certains préliminaires.   
Le caresser et lui parler doucement, lui expliquant ses réticences à lui prendre ce qu’il était tout près à lui donner.  
-Je t’admire énormément… Même si tu ne viens pas de ce monde, tu ne cesses jamais de défendre et t’investir pour tous… Je suis presque sûr que tu caches une profonde sensibilité… Ça ne me gêne pas. Ce qui me gêne… c’est ce que tu pourrais penser de moi… Ce qui me gêne est de savoir… pourquoi tu as tellement confiance en moi? Pourquoi tu as dit par le passé que tu avais besoin de moi…?  
-… Je peux te répondre, où même cela…? demanda Superman, Kirk secoua doucement la tête. Bon… Je ne savais pas avant pourquoi j’ai dit ces mots, exactement. Pourquoi je pense que tu es le meilleur être humain que je côtois. Pourquoi j’aimerais que tu sois tendre envers moi…!  
-On appelle ça de l’affection…! commenta Kirk en sourcillant, mal à l’aise, mais toujours pencher sur lui, se tenant à ses épaules, ses yeux pénétrant les siens.   
-Je connais…! Je n’en donne pas facilement aux autres…! répliqua l’homme d’acier en sourcillant, avant de lever une main vers lui, caressant du bout de ses doigts ses joues froides et si pâles. Mais je pourrais faire une exception, pour toi…!  
-… Si nous avons une relation tout les deux, cela risque d’influencer nos rapports au travail…! Je sais que je ne laisserais rien me perturber de notre travail… Mais je refuse catégoriquement que tu me traites différemment demain ou les autres jours ensuite si…!  
-… Dis-le franchement…! pria Superman, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il voulait son sperme, tant qu’il ne le disait pas avec des mots.  
-… Je doute fortement cela puisse me guérir… Mais je dois avouer qu’entre ça ou une invention pouvant me tuer, je préfère encore passer par là en premier lieu…!  
-Si cela peut te réconforter, considère-le comme une expérience…! suggéra Superman en souriant doucement, Kirk dézippant finalement le pantalon du super héros.  
-… Une expérience… Si cela te convient…! commenta-t-il, presque en murmurant, passant sa main sous son pantalon.

La suite, il était facile de le deviner. Superman aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille, d’une quelconque façon. Car il sentait que c’était plutôt son camarade qui lui avait fait un don et non l’inverse…!   
Il s’approcha finalement de lui, voulant s’assurer qu’il n’était pas déprimer de cette expérience. Il était calme, un verre de sang synthétique à la main. Cette vision laissa Superman indifférent, quoi qu’il aurait préféré le voir lui sourire et lui déclarer :  
-Je n’en ai plus besoin! Grâce à toi…!  
Cela aurait été trop beau…!  
-Il va falloir plusieurs jours pour tester si cela change quoi que se soit à mon état… Mais c’était des observations légèrement douteux… Je me doute que ça ne changera rien…! commenta Kirk, Hernan secouant la tête et s’assit au sol, le regardant fixement.  
-… Je me doute que tu ne l’as pas fait que pour toi… Je voudrais tant…! commença-t-il, mais Kirk leva sa main pour le faire taire.  
-… Je ne veux plus que nous en parlons…!  
-Mais tu as été très bien…! assura Superman, Kirk serrant les dents, baissant les yeux.  
-Je ne veux plus jamais qu’on en parle…! s’énerva le vampire, s’apprêtant à se lever mais Superman posa sa main sur son genou.  
-… Ça ne me dérange pas. Ce qui me dérange, c’est l’impression que tu n’as eu aucun bénéfice en le faisant…!  
-… Je t’ai mit au pied du mur…! répliqua soudain Batman avec un sourire mauvais, Superman serrant son genou, frustré de ce fait.  
-… Le fusil marche plutôt bien…! C’est mieux qu’il soit entre ses murs et non pas dans les mains de n’importe qui…!  
-Je ne parlais pas de l’arme…! commenta soudain Kirk, Superman rougit violement.  
-… Je ne comprends pas…!  
-… N’essaie pas…! Tu étais vraiment gai…! commenta Kirk avant de finir sa bouteille.  
Superman se serait attendu à tout sauf à cette réponse.  
-… Ce n’est pas une insulte…! corrigea ensuite le docteur, réalisant que Superman le regardait avec un air inquiet. Je voulais juste dire que tu as réagis comme si tu souhaitais que je te… Enfin, c’est passé…!  
-… Pour toi, je pourrais être gai…! avoua enfin Superman, avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard choqué de Kirk.  
-… Hernan…! Je sais que tu te sens seul et que je suis ton ami…! Ou plutôt la seule personne que tu vois. Mais ce n’est pas parce que nous l’avons fait tout à l’heure que cela signifie que nous allons être un couple!  
-Je sais…  
-Nous sommes membres de la Justice Ligue…! Nous travaillons pour protéger la Terre! Nous sommes des exemples pour les générations futurs! Et tu cherches à réhabiliter notre image…!  
-… Alors, nous pourrions le refaire une fois par mois seulement…? suggéra soudain Superman, Kirk se passant une main sur son visage.  
Son gentil sourire calme et paisible quand il disait les choses comme elles étaient, sans détour, sans compromis…!  
Il se laisserait presque tenté par sa demande si ce n’était pas, de un, impossible, de deux, beaucoup trop compliqué…!  
-… On peut toujours faire un arrangement…, commenta enfin Kirk, le tirant par le bras pour qu’il s’assit comme son égal sur le divan. Une fois par an… Si tu n’as pas de copine… Si mon état ne s’est pas amélioré et que je n’ai pas d’antidote à mon état… Alors oui… Nous pourrions le refaire… Mais primo! Je dois être en accord! Secundo! Je ne prends que ce je gagne dans un combat singulier…! Et tersio… Il est hors de question que qui que se soit en aille vent…!   
-… Tous ces critères me conviennent… sauf le détail du combat singulier…! J’aimerais pouvoir ne pas à avoir à perdre mes pouvoirs…!  
-… Entraîne-toi pour éviter alors…! Parce que je ne te donnerais pas de demi-mesure…! Si tu me veux, tu dois accepter les sacrifices qui vont avec…! commenta Kirk, croisant les bras sur son torse en fermant les yeux.  
Superman lui sourit et posa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Kirk détourna la tête ensuite mais ne le disputa pas.  
-… C’est bon… Je ne te ferais plus rien d’ici un an… Tu ne m’entendras même pas parler de cette histoire…! assura Superman  
-… C’est mieux ainsi…, assura Kirk, avant d’entrouvrir les yeux, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu imagines ce que dirait Bekka si elle nous voyait…?  
-Elle nous dirait certainement que nous sommes des idiots…, avoua Superman, lui serrant son épaule avant de se lever.  
Il n’était pas tout à fait d’accord avec son marché… Mais il comprenait les réticences de Kirk à aller dans une relation sérieuse…  
Il pouvait le faire jouir, prendre son sperme de diverse manière et le caresser tendrement… Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui rendre la pareille… Seul son sang semblait soulager sa solitude et sa soif de passion. Dans son état, il était dangereux. Et avec son organisme consumant tout le sang qu’il prenait, jamais il ne pourrait jouir à son tour comme le faisait un homme normal…  
Il accepta donc que le lendemain, tout revienne à la normale. Ils continuèrent à faire leurs recherches, leurs expériences et à exécuter des rondes fréquentes pour débusquer les criminels avant qu’ils ne frappent.   
Jusqu’à l’année prochaine…!   
Et les trois mois suivant…!   
Ils étaient dans la chambre de Kirk quand un pas les surprit dans l’appartement. Kirk remit ses habits en vitesse, laissant Hernan étendue dans le lit, nu torse, un sourire de complaisance sur ses lèvres.  
-Pour avoir passé outre le système de sécurité, vous êtes un hacker de génie… Mais vous êtes aussi un homme mort…! assura Batman, s’aventurant dans le cœur de leur appartement, une forme sortant de la noirceur.  
-C’est comme ça que tu accueilles tes amis…? Je ne voudrais sûrement pas être ton ennemi…! s’écria Bekka, Batman écarquillant les yeux avant de baisser ses bras et de la dévisager.  
Elle ne semblait pas avoir changer. Elle semblait seulement plus sereine, plus sûr d’elle.  
-… Tu es revenu pour de bon ou tu es en visite…? demanda-t-il, calmement, mais paniquant légèrement mentalement.  
Il n’était en rien prévu qu’elle revienne ainsi à l’improviste! Il craignait que Superman échappe des mots sur leur relation, ayant légèrement changer et ayant prit un autre niveau, depuis les tests…!  
-J’ai régler beaucoup de mes soucis… mais il se peut que je sois appeler à repartir… Sinon, Superman est parti en mission?! demanda-t-elle, avant de sourire.  
Superman arrivait, ayant passé une chemine de nuit.   
Il prit ses mains comme les vieux amis qu’ils étaient. Kirk pinça les lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens avaient toujours dit qu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble… Mais ils agissaient comme s’ils étaient très proches… Il voulait croire que c’était seulement parce qu’ils étaient deux Aliens et donc frères des étoiles… Mais il avait quelques doutes sur le sujet.  
-Tu sembles pâle, Hernan… Est-ce que tu travailles trop?   
-Tu pense que nous ne sommes pas capable de nous charger de ton travail? Ma foi, la terre est tranquille, mais nous avons beaucoup de pain sur la planche! Un coup de main de serait pas de refus! assura-t-il, souriant plus amicalement que d’habitude.  
-… Hum…? Tu as l’air différent…! assura-t-elle, tournant autour de lui.  
-Ah oui? Je n’ai pourtant pas faire couper mes cheveux ou ma moustache…! C’est la barbe qui est plus longue…? demanda-t-il en la caressant, Bekka secouant la tête.  
-Non, nullement… Mais tu as comme cette aura… Ne me dit pas que tu serais tomber amoureux…?!  
-Il s’est passé plus d’un an…! Tout est possible…! assura-t-il, tournant le dos à Kirk, ce dernier grimaçant.  
Là, d’où il était…! Il voyait une morsure fraîche de ses crocs, dans la base de sa nuque. Si jamais Bekka la voyait, elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance…! Il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer que c’était ce que voulait Superman…!   
Il s’avança et décida de divertir légèrement la déesse, lui demandant si elle n’avait pas soif, après ce long voyage.  
-Tu pourrais te changer…! murmura-t-il à l’adresse de Superman, ce dernier semblant comprendre par la grimace dans sa bouche que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
Il regagna sa chambre, inspecta son cou et sourit nerveusement en voyant la marque de crocs de Batman. Il mit un plaster et remit son chandail raz le cou. Il était sûr à présent que rien ne pourrait signaler à Bekka qu’il avait eu une relation avec Kirk. Il ne souhaitait pas imaginer son expression catastrophé et furieuse qu’elle aurait si elle savait. 

Au souper, Bekka avait presque fini le récit de ses aventures. Kirk cuisinait à son habitude, mais peut-être par nervosité, il avait fait la première recette qu’il avait sous la main… soit un pâté mexicain, la recette que lui avait donner la mère de Superman.  
-Hum! Kirk! C’est délicieux! Ce n’est pas pareil à ton style…! commenta-t-elle, Superman sourit.  
-C’est une recette de ma mère…! avoua-t-il, avant que Bekka ne les dévisage tour à tour.  
-… Tu lui as fait rencontrer ta mère?! Je pensais que c’était trop dangereux qu’elle côtoie les autres membres de la justice ligue?  
-Je ne l’ai vu que deux fois…! avoua Kirk, mal à l’aise.  
-C’est quand même deux fois plus que moi…! J’ai le sentiment que quelque chose d’important c’est passé… Tu sembles beaucoup plus positif et confiant qu’avant, Hernan…! Se pourrait-il…?   
-… Hum?  
-… Est-ce que tu as eu du sexe, dernièrement…? demanda-t-elle soudain, les deux hommes restant muets.  
« Comment elle le sait?! » se demanda violement Superman, Kirk essayant de rester neutre et de boire comme si de rien n’était.  
« Ça ne te concerne pas… Ça ne te concerne pas…! » raisonna-t-il, pour mieux se convaincre.  
-En quoi cela te regarde?! demanda enfin Superman en sourcillant.  
-Si tu mets ta famille ou la Justice Ligue en danger à cause de ton amante et des sentiments que tu ressens vis-à-vis elle… je la tuerais…! assura-t-elle, n’ayant pas changé, étant toujours une guerrière au sang froid.   
Kirk la dévisagea mais Superman se mit à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler.  
-… Je peux te certifier, Bekka, que tu te trompes… Je n’ai pas d’amante…! assura-t-il, avant de rire d’avantage du jeu de mot qu’il faisait, Kirk grimaçant, sachant pertinemment ce qu’il pensait.  
-… Je sais comment un homme est après avoir fait l’amour…! Tu as les yeux brillants, tu es plus lent et câlin…! Tu as tout les facteurs!  
-D’accord, je suis actif sexuellement… avec un homme…! Est-ce que ça te suffit…? demanda Superman, croisant ses mains sous son menton.  
Bekka sursauta et rougit, échappa son couteau au sol. Kirk se força à rester neutre, se disant qu’avec un peu de chance…  
-… Combien de fois tu l’as mordu, Kirk…?! demanda Bekka, le docteur sentant ses joues le brûler.  
-Pardon?  
-Il doit lui manquer beaucoup de sang pour dire ses débilités…! s’écria-t-elle, Kirk se retenant pour soupirer, mais Superman se levant.  
-Tu veux savoir…?! demanda-t-il, enlevant son chandail et lui montrant son torse.  
Les marques sur lui parlaient plus que des mots et Kirk se prit lentement le côté du visage, regardant ailleurs, alors que Bekka se levait et touchait à ses marques et ses traces de crocs, pas si nombreux, mais bien présent.  
-… Comment il peut traverser ta peau?! demanda-t-elle, altéré, Superman lui racontant l’histoire du fusil. … Et vous faites ça depuis longtemps…?  
-Non…! C’était mon idée…! assura Superman, Bekka le lâchant et regardant son expression sérieuse et résolu.  
-… Et quand est-ce que je l’aurais su?  
-Je n’avais pas ton adresse…! fit-il avec un sourire espiègle, Bekka riant nerveusement avant de s’asseoir.   
Elle regarda Kirk, ce dernier tournant lentement sa tête vers elle, nerveux, se sentant plus craintif que s’il aurait été face à la Présidente.  
-… Tu l’aimes, au moins?! demanda-t-elle, presque aussi directe que Superman, ce dernier semblant s’inquiéter.  
-… Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire à une personne que je n’aime pas… C’est contre mes principes…! commenta Batman calmement, mais étant toujours énervé.  
-… Bon…! C’est tout ce que je veux savoir et c’est tout ce que je saurais…! Vous faites ce que vous voulez dans vos chambre, tant que ça ne me touche pas et que ça n’influence pas dans notre groupe! commenta-t-elle, recommençant à manger.  
-… Ça ne t’affecte pas plus…? demanda Superman, surpris.  
-… Un mot de plus, et je vous castre tous les deux! Sales lapins! s’énerva-t-elle soudain, leur lançant un regard haineux, Superman et Kirk cessant de respirer.  
Il fallut trois jours pour qu’elle leur reparle correctemnet et qu’elle finisse pas accepter la situation. Surtout en comprenant combien il était essentiel pour Kirk d’espacer leur rencontre en mois…!  
-… Il a un problème avec toi…? demanda-t-elle enfin, Superman hochant les épaules.  
-Je pense que ça le gêne de ne pouvoir ressentir de la passion qu’en buvant mon sang…  
-… Il ne peut pas…? Oh…! fit-elle, réalisant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas flotter sur un parfait petit nuage.   
Elle n’avait pas pitié d’eux, mais elle ressentit un peu plus d’empathie à leur histoire.  
Elle apprit les nombreuses découvertes Kryptoniennes qu’ils avaient fait et les félicita. Elle alla voir son agent, les prévenant qu’elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain matin. Avant de partir, elle donna une fiole de pilules à Kirk, ce dernier ne sachant pas ce que ça signifiait.  
-J’ai été prendre ça à la clinique…! Si ça ne t’aide pas à jouir, je ne sais pas ce qui le fera…! avoua-t-elle, s’assurant que Superman n’était pas dans les parages pour parler si librement.  
-… Tu n’as pas à t’occuper de ça…! commenta-t-il, s’en allant pour lui rendre la fiole mais elle lui colla un coup de poing dans le ventre. Arghhh!  
-Tu le prends ou je t’embrasse devant Superman…! Tu n’as pas envie d’échauffer ses nerfs?! fit-elle, avant de s’en aller avec un sourire espiègle.  
Kirk détestait ça. Il aurait préféré que personne ne sache ses sentiments pour l’homme d’acier. Mais le cadeau inespéré de Bekka pourrait peut-être bien changer quelques petites choses de leur rapport…!


End file.
